This new protocol has been reviewed and approved by the IRB. A prototype of the interactive computer program has been developed and evaluated. Recruitment strategies are currently under development. This study will enroll 75 women from any ethnic background with at least one first degree relative affected with breast cancer. They will be randomized to participate in genetic counseling face-to-face with a counselor or to undergo education via the interactive computer program followed by counseling. The two groups will be compared in terms of knowledge scores and effectiveness of the counseling received. The first patients are expected to be enrolled in this protocol in November 1996. The major aim of this proposal is to compare the comprehension scores on a test of knowledge about genetic susceptibility testing for breast cancer of patients educated by computer to those educated by a genetic counselor. Secondary objectives are: to educate women at increased risk for breast cancer about genetic susceptibility testing; to determine the effect of knowledge on patients' intent to receive genetic susceptibility testing; to assess the acceptability to patients of computer-based education on genetic testing for breast cancer; and to compare the costs associated with computer-based education and practitioner-based education for genetic testing for breast cancer.